undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Igniant
Igniant is a Fire Chayfi, being born shortly after the barrier was sealed to two different, and discriminatory, fire Chayfi in Hotlands. Despite both of his parents still being alive, and still residing in Hotlands, Igniant currently lives in a small abode in Snowdin... And by abode, I am referring to a small area in the rafters of Grillby’s. He commonly ventures out from his ‘abode,’ though, and usually when meeting with his best friend, Aquarian. Appearance Igniant is a rather small Chayfi, being on the below average side of the spectrum for Chayfi, and is rather thin, weighing around 9/10 of an average Chayfi’s weight. His red markings wrap around the eyes, as well as down the bridge of the nose, before trailing down the sides of his jaw, congregating on the chin. As well, they branch off from the chin, down each side of his neck, before branching off once again, around each of his shoulders. From here, each trail branches off, to the outer arms, with several different branches out of one center trail, to eventually end up at the hand, with one individual branch for each finger. After rounding past his shoulders, the trail meets at the mid back, and lead down, around his waist, to the outer legs, running down to his feet, stopping at his ankles Igniant’s hair is slightly spiky, and orange, with his skin being a similar shade, as opposed to his markings, which are a bright red, and their eyes, which are bright yellow. His wings are very similar to draconian pair of wings, yet instead of feeling scaly, they’re much smoother. Personality Igniant’s personality can be mostly described as that of passion, like the element he controls. Whenever he develops a belief, he doesn’t merely feel slightly one way or another, but instead has a deep-seeded passion in this belief, and feels heavily for one side of his cause. Due to this, he isn’t commonly persuaded to stop believing in one thing, unless he’s given everything beyond a reasonable doubt within his mind to disprove this. His passion for things he truly believes in, as well, can cause him to spiral off from being calm and talkative, into ranting really quickly. However, this isn’t much to his detriment, as it turns out, when ranting, he’s a very fluent, provocative speaker. Igniant, when faced with a new idea, or new people, is a very open-minded person, willing to give a chance and listen to almost everything and everything, with exceptions of things he already deeply believes is wrong, such as racism. And, while he has been noted to go off into rants before, when addressing new things, he’s a very calm person. Relations Family He has a mother and a father that he is currently neither talking to, nor planning on talking to. Friends He considers himself friendly with most of the visitors to Grillby’s. Affiliations Grillby Igniant’s current "landlord". He enjoys the warm environment of Grillby’s, from the temperature to the environment, and isn’t planning on moving any time soon. Though, he’s planning to start working at Grillby’s at some point, though he doesn’t know when. Enemies While his parents are his family, Igniant very much dislikes them, to the point of no longer considering them family. Romantic Interests Aquarian Igniant’s first, and only, friend. He cares for Aquarian more than he can describe, and has deep, personal feelings for her. History Igniant was born around 20 years after the war, to a group of two fire Chayfi. And, while they cared for their son and their significant other, the same couldn’t be said to anyone outside. They had an extreme distrust of most all monsters, and were blatantly racist against any non-fire Chayfi. As such, they mostly kept Igniant introverted, against his will, from the rest of the world, as to protect their “pure” child from an “impure” world. And, while Igniant never had much of a say in this, and he didn’t personally share this belief with his mother, he didn’t mind. Until he reached around the age of seven, he never knew much of the outside world, and as such, he didn’t try to combat his parents on this fact. However, this changed when he turned seven, when, for his birthday, he decided to sneak out, into Waterfall. There, after flying wildly around, investigating every inch of the outside world, he ended up finding another small Chayfi house, where he found a lonely Aquarian, sitting alone. He was cautious first, before deciding to enter the house. Aquarian, surprised by this, yet not wanting to immediately drive him out of her house, decided to hesitantly invite the Chayfi into her house. Igniant entered, and began to talk to Aquarian, asking about her, where she had come from, why she was so alone, etc. And, while she chose not to answer most of these questions, she did decide to speak to him in return. And, she glad she did so. After a long, long time of the two speaking back and forth, Igniant eventually had to leave, and return home. And, while Aquarian believe she would never get to see him again, much to her surprise, he returned, just about every day to see her. However, when he returned home that day, his parents were both absolutely furious, and while he, apparently, wasn’t beaten, he was ‘heavily disciplined.’ However, despite this, it… Didn’t scare him away from leaving in secret day after day. And while he was “disciplined” every time, it still never deterred him. And Igniant did this for most of his childhood, and teenage years, developing a close-knit bond with Aquarian, who became his only real friend, and developing a slow-breeding hatred for his parents, who could never see past their racist beliefs, even after Igniant tried to convince them otherwise. After, these slow, longs years of hard ‘discipline’ eventually culminated when he turned eighteen, and, without saying one more word to his parents, fled Hotlands, going to the only place he knew: Aquarian’s house. However, as much as Aquarian wanted to, she couldn’t have helped Igniant live as well as support herself. But, she did suggest him go to Snowdin, and look for an Inn that he could live in for the time. Igniant said his temporary goodbyes to her, and left for Snowdin. And, as soon as he reached this area, he took a swift displeasing to the cold weather. But, rather than leave, he continued in, and decided to enter, with a large amount of difficulty, the first non-residential building he saw, assuming it to be an inn. However, he was less than please to see it was a pub. Despite this, he decided to ask the bartender about it, assuming it might be a combination of the two. So, he spoke to the man of flames at the front counter, who, while he admitted that the pub wasn’t an Inn, decided to make a deal with him. After work that day, Grillby decided to drill a small hole, that only the likes of that of Igniant could enter, before sealing it with a zipping and unzipping tent door. He allowed Igniant, for a small rent cost, to stay in the rafters. And, while Igniant didn’t initially like the idea of living in rafters, he didn’t have much more of a choice, and went along with it. And now, Igniant still lives there, making money by doing occasional jobs for Snowdin residents, and being openly friendly to most people who enter Grillby’s. However, he still does make the slightly lengthy fly each day to visit Aquarian, and has, at this point, developed more than a close friendship with her, into a complete crush on her. Though, he hasn’t yet revealed these feelings, and doesn’t even know if Aquarian returns them. Abilities Igniant has the exact same abilities as most other Fire class Chayfis, of pyrokinesis, and the ability to turn his body into flames. Battle HP-100 ATK-50  DF-5 Igniant is fought once in a pacifist and neutral run, and twice during a genocide run, the second time being with Aquarian. The first fight is staged right outside of Grillby’s. If you investigate the side of Grillby’s three times, as a strange note tells you to do so, if you need “The Chayfi inside.” After three knocks, the Chayfi creature opens the door, and asks what you need, before realizing that you were a human, and attacking.  The fight is a relatively easy one. He doesn’t do much, other than throw fire at you, in a similar form to Toriel. However, occasionally, he will turn his own body into fire, and hurl himself at you. You can either kill him, or spare him by arguing 5 times. Alternatively, if you have any liquid in your inventory, and use it on him between the turns in which he throws himself at you, most of his body will dissipate, as the flame goes out, and he’ll die in one hit. However, in the genocide route, he fights alongside Aquarian. At the very start of the fight, the two of them throw two attacks into the bullet box, a water and fire attack, which causes smoke to fill the screen, making it harder to see attacks, and makes your SOUL move slower. However, you can spend a turn to Blow the smoke away. In the Genocide fight, while Igniant is a hard hitter, being able to take away a large chunk of damage in one hit, and cause a “burning” effect (Which you can extinguish by rolling around,) and while his attacks are quick, he’ll likely never hit you more than once in one round, meaning he’s easy to take out early. And this isn’t helped by the fact that he can be killed in one hit. However, if you decide to take out Aquarian first, Igniant will instead pull back, seeing that you were able to defeat Aquarian, and knowing that he won’t be able to defeat you as easily as he thought. So, he lowers his ATK to 20, and his DF increases to 35. And, the next turn, if you don’t attack, he’ll flee. If you do attack, he’ll end up attacking you again. Category:Chayfi Category:Male Category:OC